


The Brothers

by Yuki_Akiba



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Akiba/pseuds/Yuki_Akiba
Summary: A short story I decided to write about two characters I created recently.





	

They have been together since the beginning of time. They keep a balance so great, without it, even darkness could not exist. 

One balance, two opposites, many worlds. 

One provides condor, relieve. He can can take away your passion. He can dry your tears, male you smile. He will keep you from the dark. He is your guardian. 

The other only inflicts pain and suffering. He traps you, tortures you, forces you to do the impossible. He drags you away from what you know. He destroys what you love. He is the monster under your bed. 

Death's brother. He is Life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I write. It's a short story about two characters I created, in the creepypasta style. Hoe you enjoyed. This is a work in progress, so feel free to comment below.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr @class-s to ask more questions and learn more about the characters.


End file.
